Fiction Unleashed!
by Crystal Nox
Summary: Had to edit the story my freaky darlings! Now its time for the next chapter in about two days!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is a trailer for what I shall soon start. It is going to revolutionize the musical LXG fictions! Read on if you would like to find out how!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Crystal Nox, the songs belong to all their respective artist and writers I just changed them up a bit to fit the stories, so no sueing!

* * *

**Fiction Unleashed**

_A young girl walks onto the stage, her black hair falls down and rest on her shoulders, she wears black pants and a silver shirt her ankle breaker boots click as she walks across the darken stage. She wears dark glasses and a small black '20s hat with one silvery white feather sticking out the side._

_She reaches the center of the stage and strikes her most provocative pose, she lets one foot lead the rest of her body, the knee tilted outward and standing on the ball of her right foot, her body is slouched so her body is turned toward the audience while her hips are thrust forward. Her head is inclined just so that the shadow covers the upper portion of her face. Her left hand is grabbing one part of her hip in an arc while the right is resting gently on her right leg._

[_Music begins to fade into the scene growing louder while at the same time, silver and purple lights begin to grow brighter on the girl. The music reaches to its height as she turns her head toward the audience in one fluid snap motion as she sings:_]

**Crystal****: **The Fiction

[_Music slowly grows with the sound of a low bass drum echoing as she slowly reaches up for her glasses._]

**Crystal: **What I'm about to do  
I'm sure nobody expected.

_[She removes the glasses and puts them away. As background singing is heard by none other than the _League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, _mainly Rodney Skinner and Tom Sawyer standing in the back wearing the same as Crystal only with solid black silk shirts and are slowly swaying to the beat.]_

**Crystal****: **But that's what I do **Rodney and Sawyer: **[_slowly _  
Readers know me _singing in_ _tune with __Crystal__._]  
Know me now? Oooooooo Awwwww yeaaaahhhh  
I'm about to release the fiction  
Uh, uh, come on

[_The music is now pounding and melodic with soft, flute-like music playing in the background as Rodney and Skinner begin to turn and move their hips in swaying motion as Crystal does one turn until she faces the audience completely, her legs apart past her shoulders and her hand on her hat. As she starts singing her hat goes up revealing glinting silver eyes._]__

[_Her right foot does two cross steps as does her left foot after that while Rodney and Sawyer slowly come up dancing right beside her._]  
**Crystal: **Here I come, [_Skinner comes and grabs her hands_  
Skinner hold me back _behind her back as she does a quick_  
Cause I'm about to let the fiction _dodge, letting her arms spread high_  
Attack, who? _above her_.]

**Skinner: **[_Hand goes to the tip of his hat._]Who?

**Sawyer: **[_Sawyer points out toward the audience._]You! [_Hand goes to the tip of his hat as well._]

**Crystal****: ** [_Lets her hands go out in a pushing motion so Skinner and Sawyer do a mock fall, tuck and roll out to her side and then stand on one knee while she walks to the front of the stage._] So get out my way  
It's a new millennium  
It's a brand new day  
Bugged out readers **Rodney and Sawyer: ** [_At the same time._] Readers  
Thugged out reviewers Reviewers  
I don't really care you're

**All: **[_One hand reaches out as they bounce in time with the music indicating the audience._]All my readers

**Crystal: **I'm about to let the fiction out,

**All: **Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
  
**Crystal:** Y'all readers gonna make me

**Skinner and Sawyer: **Unleash the fiction.

**Crystal****: **I know you don't really wanna

**Skinner and Sawyer: **Unleash the fiction.

**Crystal****: **Readers if you hear me say

**All: **Yeah!

**Crystal****: **Reviewers if you hear me say

**All: **Yeah!

[_They slowly go into a hip-hop dance routine consisting of turns and kicks while __Crystal__ seduces them with the movement of her hips and waist pausing for only when they sing out _fiction.]

**Crystal:** Y'all readers gonna make me

**Skinner and Sawyer: **Unleash the fiction.

**Crystal****: **I know you don't really wanna

**Skinner and Sawyer: **Unleash the fiction.

**Crystal****: **Readers if you hear me say

**All: **Yeah!

**Crystal****: **Reviewers if you hear me say

**All: **Yeah!

[_All pause as Crystal stands leaning toward the crowd of people walking up and down the stage gesturing for the audience to dance with her as Skinner and Sawyer do a quick moonwalk, ending with a triple spin._]

**All: **So what's the ficiton?  
Uh what's the fiction?

**Crystal: **It's when you try to hold in your style and  
Readers got me spiced like cinnamon,  
So I'm gonna change the fan fiction again  
Throw your hands up [_Makes motions toward the audience for them to waver their hands in the air if they reviewed._]

**All: **Reviewers!

**Crystal****:** Stand up [_Motions them all to stand up if they reviewed_]

**All: **Reviewers!

**Crystal: **I'm about to shake your fan domain now,

**All:** Reviewers!

**Crystal****: **We about to let the fiction out

**All: **Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

[_The chorus is repeated twice as __Crystal__'s voice stretches to its limit in tone, forcing her down on her knees, as if begging to her readers and reviewers._]

**Crystal:** Y'all readers gonna make me

**Skinner and Sawyer: **Unleash the fiction.

**Crystal****: **I know you don't really wanna

**Skinner and Sawyer: **Unleash the fiction.

**Crystal****: **Readers if you hear me say

**All: **Yeah!

**Crystal****: **Reviewers if you hear me say

**All: **Yeah!

(_Repeated)_  
[_Skinner and Sawyer slide on their knees toward Crystal both ending up by her side as she lands on her back and thrust upward with her chest and hips, holding the pose as Skinner rises up and begins his own solo with Sawyer backing him up._]

**Sawyer: **Yeah, yeah, uh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

**Skinner: **Oi! I don't think y'all cats want Nox to release the fiction  
Catch me invisible since that's my affliction   
Plaques deep in the detonator  
You can't see me but I see you on a respirator  
Y'all cats all know how this one go  
R. Skinner rap guerrilla with the official flow  
Any beef with this writer then let the pistols blow  
I'm lay back for now and let Crystal flow

[_He rests back with Sawyer as they do a simple routine of cross steps and turns as Crystal rips off her hat and the long sleeves of her silver shirt to reveal a simple glittering silver halter top just barely covering her midriff. Her eyes are sparkling with the light as silver flames shoot up from the stage._]

**Crystal:** Y'all readers gonna make me

**Skinner and Sawyer: **Unleash the fiction.

**Crystal****: **I know you don't really wanna

**Skinner and Sawyer: **Unleash the fiction.

**Crystal****: **Readers if you hear me say

**All: **Yeah!

**Crystal****: **Reviewers if you hear me say

**All: **Yeah!

[_Skinner and Sawyer disappear from the stage where the flames shot from and as the second part of the chorus continues, the flames shoot up again, making them both reappear with both of them holding up an end of a purple banner._]

**Crystal:** Y'all readers gonna make me

**Skinner and Sawyer: **Unleash the fiction.

**Crystal****: **I know you don't really wanna

**Skinner and Sawyer: **Unleash the fiction.

**Crystal****: **Readers if you hear me say

**All: **Yeah!

**Crystal****: **Reviewers if you hear me say

**All: **Yeah!

[_The beat begins to tone down as __Crystal__ turns with her back to the audience and slowly does a step turn with her hands twirling about her in the air, slowly making her way to where Skinner and Sawyer hold the purple banner._]

**Crystal****:** Uh, reviewers and readers what?  
Uh-huh, yo I ain't finished yet,  
All I'm doing is letting y'all readers know  
That I'm about to unleash the fiction  
Just for LXG  
  
**Crystal: **Is you with me? **Rodney and Skinner: **Unleash the fiction.  
Let me see your hands up Unleash the fiction.  
Yeah, readers what? Unleash the fiction.  
I'm about to let it go Unleash the fiction.  
I'm about to let you know Unleash the fiction.  
Crystal, LXG Unleash the fiction.  
Roll with me and you'll see Unleash the fiction.  
Skinner what… Unleash the fiction.

[_The silver flames shoot up followed by black smoke that engulfs the stage and all the players on it. When the smoke finally clears all that is left is the purple banner, covered with silver and white lettering reading:_

****

**_The Music of All Leagues_**

**_

* * *

_**

Song: **Unleash the Dragon by Sisqo**


	2. Elizabeth's forced Confession

A/N: And here is the next thrilling chapter! Thanks to all those who reviewed! I shall be contacting you by email soon to thank you! I hope more people join!

Disclaimer: None of its mine except Crystal Nox, all other characters and songs go to their own respected writers, those I use from I have permission from these writers.

NOTE: This is dedicated to The Private Diaries of Elizabeth Quatermain, that is who the character is and it takes place during Chapter Seven of The Wintering.

* * *

**Elizabeth's Forced Confession**

****

****

[_The scene opens up in a small clearing by the great __Amazon River__, the small ripples along the beach creating a small lapping sound, creating a mood of perfect serenity and calmness. We see our very own Elizabeth Quatermain slowly sliding from her tent; her leg bandaged slightly from her recent encounter with a native puma wild cat and sees our very own Rodney Skinner sleeping gently resting beside her own tent flap entrance.]_

_[__Elizabeth__ lets a small smile play on her face as music gently begins to play in the background as a small flashback plays with string instruments beginning to play. It shows __Elizabeth__ slowly growing courage as she reaches down and gives Skinner a quick kiss on his invisible forehead. Skinner, dumbfounded, sends her off with a sweet goodnight. The music begins to grow louder as the flashback ends and __Elizabeth__ shakes her head quickly and paces off quietly to another side of the clearing, little does she know she is being followed by two shadows.]_

[_She sits on a stump covered with soft moss as Mina and Sawyer appear from out of no where.]_

**Tom:** Care to let off what's on your mind Elizabeth

**Elizabeth****:** (_startled) _Oh! No Tom, I couldn't sleep so I left for a bit of fresh air.

**Mina:** I truly think that you are lying to us Elizabeth.

[_Music slowly heightens to a point as Elizabeth finally gives up and stands walking around Tom and Mina her hands clasped in front of her in almost a prayer like state, a troubled and confused look is portrayed on her face. She begins to walk around the stump where Mina and Sawyer are now sitting._]

**Elizabeth****: **If there's a prize for rotten judgment,  
I guess I've already won that.  
No man is worth the aggravation,

[_Drops her hands and begins to walk away, her arms down and head slightly drooped as if she finally gives up, her voice growing in the process._]

That's ancient history, been there done that.

**Tom and Mina_: _**_(smiling and pointing toward her as if stating the obvious)_Who'd you think you're kidding  
He's the earth and heaven to you  
You try to keep it hidden [_Hands grip tightly around her as if she needs to hold some-_  
Honey we can see right through you _thing. Her voice full of inward pain and rising gradually._]  
Girl can't conceive it **Elizabeth****: **Ooooooohhhhhhh nooooooooooo  
we know how you're feeling

[_Slight pause, both smirking at each other and pointing toward __Elizabeth__ with mirth playing on their faces as they stand, their voices rising in unison._]

And who you're thinking of!

[_Elizabeth does one quick turn, a look of surprise on her face as she blushes and turns to trot away quickly and hide it, wrapping her arm around a nearby tree and slowly spinning around it, her eyes distant and clear. Sawyer and Mina smile and chase her around, Mina on her left side of the tree and Sawyer on her right catching her and forcing her to change direction each time she encounters one of them._] **Elizabeth****: **Oh, no chance, no way, I won't say it, no noooooo. **Tom and Mina:** Shoo woop ooooooooooooooo 

**Tom: **_(pretends to faint, a smile playing on his face.) _You swoon,

**Mina: **_(Bats her eyes in an almost mocking manner.) _You sigh.  
**Both: **Why deny it? Uh ohhhhhhh

[_Dodges from their trap and away from the tree in a graceful, pivot, step, and turn. She then throws her hands toward them in a begging motion her voice ringing, but this time there is more of a happiness in her tone._]

**Tom and Mina: **(_Voices growing gradually_)

**Elizabeth****: **It's too cliché I won't say I'm in love. Ahhhhhhhhhahhhhhhhhhhhh!

[_She's still trying to avoid Tom and Mina who are pressing her more and more. She walks along the river letting her feet trail in the small wake it leaves on the sand a smile on her face as she begins to twirl with her arms above her head, slowly and gracefully dancing._]

**Elizabeth****: **I thought my heart had learned it's lesson **Tom and Mina: **(_Voices going up and down with the music._)  
It feels so good when you start out. Oooooooooooooooooooooo! Ahhhhhhhhh!!!  
(_grips her head in confusion, the smile leaving her face and the bemused expression taking its _place) My head is saying get a grip girl  
Unless you're dying to

**All: **Cry your heart out!

[_Tom runs at her and picks her up in a twirl as he places her on the tree stump again as Mina races behind her gripping her shoulders in a loving gesture and singing near her ear while Elizabeth looks out toward the water as flash backs begin to play in her mind._]

**Tom and Mina: **You keep on denying **Elizabeth****: **Whoaaahhhhh ohhhhhhhhhhhh  
Who you are and how you're feeling

[_Flash back of Skinner showing her the dolphins_]

Baby we're not buying  
Hon we saw you hit the ceiling **Elizabeth****: **Ooooooohhhhhhhh noooooooooo

[_Skinner pulling her from the water then cradling her back to camp._]

Face it like a grown up  
Where you're gonna hold up that you got

**Mina: **Got!

**Tom: **Got it BAD!

[_Elizabeth__ has closed her eyes during this process and hasn't realized the large smile playing on her face. She suddenly snaps out of it and pushes Tom and Mina away, walking toward the water once more, the moon shining of her as she stares up toward it and the stars around it._]

**Elizabeth****: **Oh, no chance no way, I won't say it no noooooo **Tom and Mina: **Shooo woop shoo wooppppp

[_Tom and Mina race back behind her each looping one arm around hers as they turn her back to the stump, leading her in awkward circles._]

**Tom: **Give up,  
**Mina: **Give in,  
**Both: **Check the grin you're in love.

[_Elizabeth takes on a stubborn defensive pose, her voice rising in the next line as she slumps down, a smirk playing upon her face._]

**Elizabeth: **The scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love! 

[_Tom uses all his weight to pick her up again, flipping her in the air quickly and catching her in a pose. Elizabeth stumbles from his grasp, a shocked expression on her face._]  
**Tom: **You're doing flips, read my lips you're in love.  
  
**Elizabeth****: **You're way off base, I won't say it.  
(_Pushes him playfully her voice strong now and resolute._)  
Get off my case, I won't say it.  
  
**Mina: **Girl, don't be proud (_Bats her eyes again._)  
Its okay you're in love

[_Elizabeth__ finally smiles as she realized they have danced her right back to camp and she is standing looking down upon the sleeping form of Skinner._  
**Elizabeth****: **(_Bends down and slowly brings a blanket to cover Skinner._) At least out loud...  
I won't say I'm in......love

[_The music fades out with the sound of Mina and Sawyer in the back ground looking at each other and giving a slight wink as they see the look in Elizabeth's eyes as she smiles at Skinner before going to her tent as the music finally ends._]

* * *

A/N Here's the next installment! Much luv to Lady Norbert for letting me use Elizabeth! The next chapter will come soon!

**Song:** **Disney-Hercules-I won't say I'm in Love**


	3. Skinner's Lament

A/N: And here is chapter three!!! Thanks to all those who reviewed! I shall be contacting you by email soon to thank you! I hope more people join!

Disclaimer: None of its mine except Crystal Nox, all other characters and songs go to their own respected writers, those I use from I have permission from these writers.  
**

* * *

**

**Skinner's Lament**

**Lady Norbert's tPDoEQ**

[_The mood is cold and dark upon the grand submarine we know as the Nautilus caused by the drastic outbreak of dysentery fever amongst the crew. Now out own __Elizabeth__ has been taken ill and is now out of commission for quite some time. She lays in one bed slightly away from the other sick members due to the fact that she has now grown steadily worse than the others before her. She is sweating profusely and tossing with feverish dreams we hear her cry slightly, the dream upsetting her though she is too delirious in sleep to notice what is occurring all around her._]

[_The door creaks open slightly, as one gloved hand appears around the door, pushing it open wider and walking quietly into __Elizabeth__'s room. Skinner pauses slightly, the greasepaint on his face displaying a look of upmost worry, not to mention his upset at seeing __Elizabeth__ in this much pain. He walks over, trying not to wake his sleeping beauty and quietly slides a chair to her bedside, hesitating when he sees her body contort in pain. His voice shakes slightly as he grasps her hand surprisingly firmly, as if he is afraid that when he lets go she will float away from him forever._]

**Skinner: **Bess I'm here…luv I'm here for you.

[_Music from a soft electric guitar strikes up, backed by the slight tapping beat of a drum in the background, keeping the soft beat to almost a lull-a-bye tone. Skinner begins to stroke Elizabeth's hand, her brow still dripping from her fevered sweat, he causiously takes one handkerchief and wipes her forehead. As he brings it back to his pocket he realizes it is the same exact handkerchief with the green embroidery __Elizabeth__ had given him for Christmas. One tear is seen falling past the pince-nez glasses on our invisible man's face as the music begins long and slow as he gives one shudder of sadness and begins to sing in a somber voice._]

**Skinner: **(_Slowly stroking __Elizabeth__'s hand while holding her handkerchief in the other._)Every breath you take   
And every move you make   
Every bond you break, every step you take,  
I'll be there for you.

(_Slowly the screen fades out as a flashback begins to play along with the music. It shows Skinner's first display of affection toward __Elizabeth__, he bends down in an over-gentlemanly manner and gives her hand a swift peck, sweeping off his hat as he does so. We see __Elizabeth__'s face is bright with her very special smile as she gives Skinner a polite bow of the head._)

(_The flashback ends and we still see Skinner holding Elizabeth's hand while she lies in the sick bed, he is still sings to her gently and smiles at the memories that come to him while she slumbers. He presses her hand to his lips and then lays his head upon it, gripping it firmly but ever so gently._)

**Skinner: **Every single day   
And every word you say   
Every game you play, every night you stay   
I'll be there for you.  
  
(_There is a flash of white light as another flashback begins as he sings out in a higher voice but with the same strength. The scene is dark but slowly light grows and we see __Elizabeth__ trapped in a darkened cave, her clothes and hair disheveled standing with Skinner as a swarm of bats leaves the cave. They begin to talk during Rodney's serenade._) 

**Skinner: **Oh, can't you see   
You belong to me.  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take.

(_Suddenly Skinner grabs Elizabeth in an embrace whispering into her ear and stroking her head softly, one tear going down his face but he wipes it away before Elizabeth can see._)

**Skinner: **Every move you make  
Every vow you break,

(_Elizabeth__'s face is seen showing confusion toward Skinner's actions and slowly half a smile creeps to her as if in realization._)

**Skinner: **Every smile you fake, every claim you stake,  
I'll be there for you.  
  
(_We see Skinner again as a white light flashes and dims out to the conning tower of the Nautilus. Only Skinner stands there, his dark, leather trenchcoat billowing in the wind as the Nautilus races toward their next destination in the background. He has his hands in his pockets but soon he gives in to his grief and clenches his hands and raises them outward as his voice rises with the beat of the music, his face turned toward the heavens._)

**Skinner: **Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace   
I dream at night, I can only see your face 

(_He sees a cloud as he shakes his head in disbelief, for it is in the shape of him and Elizabeth together. He turns and looks down toward the water, his reflection showing him, but his mind showing him and Elizabeth together leaning against the railing of the Nautilus._)

**Skinner: **I look around, but it's you I can't replace   
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace   
I keep crying baby, baby please 

(_He drops down on his knees and looks up toward the skies again as there is another white flash that takes us back to the sick room where __Elizabeth__ lays. Skinner is down on his knees, his head resting on Elizabeth's hand and on the edge of her bed, his body convulses with pain as he lets his voice sing finally outward to express it._)  
  
**Skinner: **Oh, can't you see   
You belong to me   
How my poor heart aches   
With every step you take

(_He slowly raises up and smiles as he sees her finally stop thrashing with the night mares and slowly drifts off into sleep, a smile of peace on her fevered face. He gets up slowly and lays back into his chair watching as she sleeps peacefully._)  
Every move you make   
Every vow you break,  
Every smile you fake, every claim you stake   
I'll be there for you.  
Every move you make, every step you take   
I'll be there for you   
I'll be there for you

(_The light finally begins to fade as he moves his chair up while the music begins to drift out slowly but surely. When the music finally stops, he places his hand back onto __Elizabeth__'s and gives her head a quick kiss as he slowly drifts off into his own slumber, never letting go of her hand._)

* * *

A/N: There chapter three done! Also dedicated to the great Lady Norbert and her wonderful stories!

**Song: Every Breath You Take-Sting and the Police**


	4. Mina's Waltz Partner

A/N: Now here is the next update!!!! Hope all of you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Same as always except that Crystal is mine.

Note: This chapter is dedicated to Krisian Rose and her wonderful song submission! Although I did tweek a bit with the idea! Hope you like it and the rest of you as well!

_

* * *

_

_**Mina's Waltz Partner**_

_****_

(_This scene starts at the dance floor in a grand ballroom of the Nautilus. Captain Nemo stands amongst the League near the doorway, welcoming all who come in and is dressed in dark sea green rather than dark blue of his normal uniform, the designs are gold rather than silver and he has one gold medallion perched in the center of his dark green turban. Dr. Jekyll is the next to walk in, dressed in his usual suit of black with his gold watch chain hanging from a pocket in his jacket, though now his shoes are shined and he wears a light silver vest underneath his black jacket. The next in is our own Dorian Gray, dressed in an off white ensemble, with cream colored lapels frilled to the max, his cane gleaming as he walks along the dance floor, his solid black polished shoes making a soft click against the wood. Next came Sawyer, not dressed entirely fancy, but enough just to notice. He actually had tried to comb his unruly hair, giving it a fake almost plastic look along with his brown suit with a crisp white shirt beneath it along with a brown tie. Skinner walked in along side Tom with a black suit and black cape, invisible of course to give him more of a haunting look, his top hat bobbing up and down as he tipped it to the others in a comical way._)

(_Finally walks in Mina, dressed in light blue, the neckline dipping seductively low, enough to make some of the men do a double take toward her direction. She wears a silver charm on a light blue ribbon around her neck, for looks and to cover up her puncture marks without having to cover her entire neck. The dress swirls left and right as she takes small steps into the room, curtsying to each man in turn but pausing slightly when she reaches Dorian._)

(_Later in the night a slow waltz-like song strikes up, Mina though has sat down near one of the tables that lay on the outskirts of the dance floor while the men walk around, getting drinks talking, etc. Mina sits prim and pretty until she sees him walk amongst the other men, his bright suit standing out from the others like a sore thumb. She catches her breath as the music seems to swell in her head, Dorian's trademark smirk apparent on his face, yet tonight it seems like it is more sincere, his eyes shining with the light from the ballroom._)

(_Soft music softly becomes a little louder as Mina's voice flows in time with the dancing music. The lights growing a bit dimmer._)

**Mina: **Speaking of the devil  
Look who just walked in.  
He knows just where to find me,  
Here we go again.

(_Dorian smirks and begins to slow as he catches Mina's eye, slowly letting his own dark orbs travel up and down her regally sitting body. She catches where his gaze is and turns away, his eyes taking on an appearance of hurt but slowly beginning to make his way toward her._)

I can tell he's gonna ask me to dance  
But that's not as far as he wants to go.

(_Mina looks upward toward the heavens taking a quick deep breath._)

I need ten thousand angels to help me tell him no.

(_She gets up from her chair only to feel the warmth of a hand pressed against her arm, slowly the same warmth comes toward her other arm as she turns quickly to see Dorian Gray embracing her lightly, his lips caressing her cheek as they begin to sing in harmony, their voices tying together as though they have been a duet for years._)

**Both:**Lead me not into temptation 

(_Dorian spins her to face him gently in a turn._)

**Mina: **(_Closes her eyes and turns her head away._) Heaven help me to be strong.

(_Dorian cradles her in a light hug, stroking her hair softly while they slowly move side to side in time with the music._)

**Both:** I can fight all that I'm feeling

**Mina: **But I can't do it alone

(_Dorian twirls Mina in a slight arc around his own body, her skirts viewed from a sky vantage as they branch out from the air of her twirling, the blue frills making her look like a dancing flower with her red hair as a center._)

**Both: **Help me break this spell that I'm under

**Mina: **Guide my feet and hold me tight. (_At the _tight _line, Dorian rolls Mina from him and then brings her back in a tight embrace giving her a light kiss on the cheek, making her turn away and looking toward the heavens, her eyes closed and concentrated._)

**Both: **I need ten thousand angels

**Mina: **(_Turns and faces him, her eyes glassy yet holding back, trying to focus on what she has to do._)Watching over me tonight  
  
**Mina: **It's time to face my weakness  
Look him in the eye  
Lord knows it won't be easy

(_Falls out of step and rolls out of his grip, trying to find another partner to dance with._)  
But I've just gotta try

(_Dorian has the same smirk playing on his face as he grabs her from the back and hugs her close, letting his arms stray around her waist and turning her to face him once again, his lips longing for her to kiss him like they had long ago, back when they were lovers._)

I can't let myself get lost in his arms  
That's how I got my heart broke before  
I need ten thousand angels to walk me out the door  
  
**Both: **Lead me not into temptation  
**Mina: **Heaven help me to be strong

(_Dorian pulls her closer, going in for a kiss from Mina, she does a graceful dodge and walks toward where some of the men are standing talking, but Dorian cutes her off and dances with her once more._)

**Both:** I can fight all that I'm feeling  
**Mina: **But I can't do it alone

(_Mina dances with him during the lull of the song, until he goes for another kiss as she dodges once more, this time with a purposeful step on his toe as she heads toward a dark clothed figure standing in the back of the room._)

**Both: **Help me break this spell that I'm under

(_Dorian once again grabs her arm and spins her back toward his waiting arms._)

**Mina: **Guide my feet and hold me tight

(_Does one final spin away and then crashes into something the camera cannot see. Her eyes are in a state of shock as she lets them rest on the man standing in front of her. It's her own Henry Jekyll! He looks and sees Dorian standing alone in the middle of the dance floor and quickly extends his arm in Mina's direction as she takes it graciously. Dorian is no longer singing with Mina in the dark tone, but now it's Henry singing with a smile on his face as slowly a smile grows on Mina's._)

**Henry and Mina: **I need ten thousand angels watching over me tonight  
I need ten thousand angels

(_Henry pulls Mina in an embrace as the move toward the dance floor, both with love in their eyes and smile apon their faces._)

**Mina: **watching over me tonight  
Ten thousand angels, watching over me tonight

(_Lets her head fall onto his shoulder while they dance softly along the dance floor, Henry holding her gently and kissing the top of her head as they dance in a soft swaying waltz._)

**Mina: **Ten thousand angels, watching over me tonight  
Watching over me tonight… 

* * *

A/N: Awwwww…..aren't they cute??? Well as always this is another update from Crystal Nox!!! Hope all of you enjoyed! Now if you don't mind, could I get more reviews?


	5. Dorian's Hidden Self

**A/N:** Well here is the next installment! Sorry it took so long but I have been trying to incorporate this song for the longest time! And believe me you will be seeing a lot of this band too! This is dedicated to the Dorian/Mina shippers in the fandom and especially dedicated to my two avid readers Krisian Rose and Lady Norbert, who have both encouraged me to continue this fiction!

* * *

**Dorian's Hidden Self  
**

[_The music starts with a slow growth of energy, a light piano playing in the background as Dorian is seen on top of the conning tower of the Nautilus, we see he has the deepest feeling of sorrow on his face, almost to the point of tears on his face. Suddenly the door opens and we see Mina Harker arrive on the tower as well, Dorian quickly shakes his head and clears his eyes of any trace of tears that were threatening to fall down his beautifully perfected face. Mina can tell that he has been crying silently the entire time he has sulked on the deck. She walks and leans next to him upon the rail._]

**Mina:** Why were you crying?

**Dorian:** Cry? Me? Dear Mina who do you think I am? I have been in this world too long to have a single tear in my body.

**Mina:** Dorian, you may be fooling the rest of the League, but you shall never fool me. I know when you are upset and I can tell you have been upset for a long time.

**Dorian:** Mina, you behave so childish, you think you know me so well but honestly, no one does, and no one has enough time in the world to know me that well.

**Mina:** You forget Dorian, I'm immortal as well, and I suffer that gift as well as you.

**Dorian:** Yet you still know nothing!

[_Dorian says his last line with such a stinging ferociousness that Mina leans away, taken aback by such a forceful comment. Then, the music blares with the sound of a far of electric guitar as her eyes redden slightly and her voice raises toward Dorian as he turns away from her, not wanting to hear any of it._]

**Mina: **You're too important for anyone.  
You play the role of all you long to be.

(_Dorian smirks and begins to walk away as Mina grabs him forcefully and spins him around, holding him in place with her hands pressed firmly on his shoulders._)

But I, I know who you really are,

You're the one who cries when you're alone.

(_Dorian looks disgusted at this last remark and pushes her arms off his shoulders and turns to walk toward the door that leads from the conning tower to the belly of the Nautilus._)  
  
**Mina: **But where will you go?

(_Dorian stops at this line, the surprise displayed on his face apparent as Mina crosses over toward him._)

With no one left to save you from yourself?  
You can't escape.

(_Dorian's face changes from surprise, to fear as Mina touches his shoulder uttering the final line in the chorus._)

You can't escape. 

(_Dorian wrenches from Mina's grasp and runs past the entrance and around the halls of the Nautilus, which have become silent other than the music begin to swell around him as he stops in the middle of one long hallway and turns as Mina's voice is heard blazing around him._)  
  
You think that I can't see right through your eyes  
Scared to death to face reality.

(_There is a slight pause as Dorian stares in shock at something we cannot see, slowly we are focused on the reflection of Mina's bats leaving her still form standing in front of Dorian, her ice blue eyes staring into his almost ebony ones._)

No one seems to hear your hidden cries.  
You're left to face yourself alone.

(_Dorian turns and runs again as she tries to reach out to him, but he has turned so many times he is lost and now wondering around aimlessly, the panicked look still apparent on his face as he tries to escape Mina's pressing voice._)  
  
**Mina: **But where will you go? **Dorian: **(_Contempt ringing in his voice._) Where will I go?

With no one left to save you from yourself?

You can't escape the truth.

(_Dorian grips his head, his eyes closed, as if trying to block out Mina's voice from echoing around his very skull. When his eyes open he is back on the very deck of the conning tower, the skies are darkening with the foreboding sense of an oncoming storm. Mina's voice is still with him as he turns and races toward the bow of the ship, gripping the handles tightly, sweat and sea water glistening in his hair and on his face as Mina confronts him. _)

(_Dorian finally understands the truth in Mina's words and joins in the melancholy melody._)

**Mina: **I realize you're afraid, **Dorian: **I realize.  
But you can't abandon everyone.  
You can't escape,

(_She puts her arm once more upon Dorian's shoulder, but this time he grips her hand for support instead of tossing it away and running, his eyes shut with the pain of loneliness, but quickly turns facing the sea, wishing to hear no more._)

You don't want to escape.

(_He turns as he feels her hand leave from his and watches as she faces him. Her voice rings with pain and frustration. He expects to see the demon, the glowing red eyes and the curled hair, instead he still sees Mina, her hair straight and flowing down, her eyes blue but now softer with traces of tears threatening to fall. She takes only one strong step toward Dorian and sings with an almost pleading tone to her voice as the music lingers on one organ note as she pleads toward him._)  
  
**Mina: **I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands  
Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone?  
I can hear you in a whisper  
But you can't even hear me screaming.

(_The clouds have grown darker and are now raging with the winds of the storm as rain begins to fall down lightly at first but growing steadily heavier as the song continues._)  
  
**Mina: **But where will you go? **Dorian: **Where will I go?

With no one left to save you from yourself?

You can't escape the truth.

(_Mina is turned and walking toward the stern as Dorian begins to follow with slow impending footsteps, his face displays that he is almost in a daze-like trance, his eyes only focused on Mina, as though that is all there is in the world._)

**Mina: **I realize you're afraid. **Dorian: **I realize.  
But you can't reject the whole world. 

(_They reach the stern of the Nautilus, Mina gripping the rail tightly and looking toward the sea now as Dorian walks behind her and puts his hand on her shoulder, the complete opposite picture of what had happened moments ago. She closes her eyes and lets the ghost of a smile appear on her lips as Dorian squeezes gently on her shoulder to comfort her._)

You can't escape  
You won't escape  
You can't escape 

(_Dorian spins her around quite forcefully so that she faces him, the rain plastering the hair around his head, his eyes glistening along with his soaked face. Mina's hair is blowing about her, wild and soaked through as Dorian pulls her in slowly, steam rising from the two's body heat in the beating rain._)

You don't want to escape.

(_The music rises around them as they stand there close together, looking toward each other, only now Dorian pulls Mina in a tight embrace, the tears falling freely down his face now, as Mina smiles letting her own fall down onto his beautiful gray suit. They stand there, the wind swelling around them and picking up as the rain stops, but the clouds still remain and the wind whips around them in an endless blur, their hair entwining as they pull slightly apart, Dorian's voice now stronger then when the song began._)

**Dorian: **Yeah, yeah……….yeah

**Both: **Yeah, yeah…yeah

Yeah, yeah…yeah

Yeah, yeah…yeah

Yeah, yeah…yeah

Yeah, yeah…yeah

Yeah, yeah…yeah

(_Their voices fade as the clouds swirl around them, the wind ringing out, entangling their hair but strong enough to entangle the very aura that encircles their embrace._)

* * *

A/N: Hehe…I hope the Mina/Dorian shippers liked this! The band is one of my favs! 

**Song: Where Will You Go?-Evanescence**

**Song for Mina's Dance Partner: Ten Thousand Angels-Mindy McCready**


End file.
